User talk:The Darkwolf
Hey buddy Im in...but if i need it, i may ask for a link sometimes at homeWedgeback (talk) 14:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Wedge No problem. -Bluestripe the Wild If you mean the background and stuff, just go to the bar on the bottom of your screen. It will say "My Tools", "Customize", etc. and you should be able to find some stuff. I can't help you to much with the technical stuff. Someone else did a lot of that for RWW. -Bluestripe the Wild The guy's name is Talanquel, but he's inactive, but Lath could get you in touch with him. -Bluestripe the Wild Listen up If I don't respond quickly on Chat, I am either AFK or playing one of my computer games, could you PLEASE show some patience, I cannot do everything all at once, I do alot of multitasking, so that will be why I don't respond to all of your messages. Nikolai Banks (talk) 11:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the technical stuff for the Wiki I'll be glad to help with the technical issues if I can. What exactly do you need done? Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 16:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Your RPG "Monsters" looks great! Hi Greyfur! I looked at your RPG "Monsters"- it looks great! I have an elf character I used in a past rpg but I'm having trouble with fixing her character. She was originally set up for a Dungeons and Dragons kind of RP. I was wondering if she could work for it? Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 21:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) icould make anrpg based on the lord of te rngs if u would lke me to do tat please message me and i will get straight to it _Mouth of saron i could alsodo a star wars one-Mouth of saron could u link my star wars blog to a category i can not figure out how to do it Mouth of saron (talk) 10:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You don't mind if I add some rules to the Wiki rules? There seem to be some I think that might be good to add. Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) In my own honesty you are not fit to be an Administrator, if you get annoyed at every single slight change on the Wiki and accuse other people vandals, when they made a slight inprovement or change, but I guess that is what makes us different and what not, I will forgive you, but it will take a very long time for you to earn back my trust. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC)\ I know you are probably feeling down, maybe this might make you feel better, its a song called Heart of Worship by Matt Redman, I hope it makes you feel better after, you know? Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey you said you were leaving RWW, does that mean you won't be here either? Elzar Its alright Greyfur, I forgive you, its not your fault, its mine enterily, yesterday I was stupid and completely out of line with what I said, also you were right, I was out of line with activating Message Wall with out asking, and I am sorry with all that happened yesterday, you one of my best mates, and I hate to see you leave the Wiki because of my own anger and ignorance. I hope you can forgive me, as I have forgiven you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) And before I forget, just let me know which Wiki Chat you like to chat, I be on between 04:00 PM to 07:00 PM my time, not sure what time that is for you, but I try to be on between those times, if I am not on by then, feel free to message me around 15 minutes past 7 PM tonight my time. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That's great! SPY, Private Eye Hey hey its ok, we were both stupid yesterday, its alright, I forgive you, I just wanna make things right with you, you my friend and I don't want to lose you due to my own idiocy and behavior. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! -Bluestripe the Wild Ok, after much discussion, me and the majority of my fellow admins have agreed to go ahead with this. We will, once your community has decided, provide a link to your wiki on our main page, and we ask that you do the same. I do hope this benefits both our wiki's as I hope Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 02:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Greyfur. After much more discussion, we have finally posted a link to this wiki on our main page. Just letting you know. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 04:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Your new signature Here is your new signature -> Greyfur Wolf of Darkness I hope you like it, and feel free to customize it to your own fancy, if you have any problems, let me know, and I do what I can to fix it. Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Greyfur, I've not heard back from you about the signature I made you, please don't tell me you're disappointed in the signature I've given you D: I try and make a better signature for ya, I give it my best, but I hope you'll like it, please respond to me soon. Niko BanksHi, want to be friends? :), 08:38, 03 July, 2013, (UTC) Hey bro, before I forget I uploaded two pictures, please don't delete them, they are needed for when I use my signatures with picture files attached to them, you know what I mean when you come on and see my signature. Hi There I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, 09:30, 03 July, 2013, (UTC)